The present invention relates to a washing cake of soap and its fabrication method. The washing cake of soap comprises a cake of solid cleaning substance, and a net embedded in the cake of solid cleaning substance.
Soap is commonly used for cleaning the body. However, we may encounter various problems when cleaning the body of a cake of soap. These problems are as follows:
1. Because the cake of soap is slippery, it produces little friction effect when rubbed against the body. PA1 2. Because the cake of soap must be washed with water when cleaning the body, it dissolves quickly when wet. PA1 3. In order to achieve a satisfactory cleaning effect, we may apply the cake of soap to a washing sponge or towel, and then use the washing sponge or towel to rub the body. However, this method consumes much cleaning substance of the cake of soap, and the washing sponge or towel must be well washed to remove residual cleaning substance after bathing. PA1 4. After bathing adhered water drops cause the washing cake of soap to dissolve continuously. When putting the washing cake of soap in a soap case, the washing cake of soap cannot be prohibited from touching accumulated water in the soap case.